Pallets formed of resin such as plastic are used for transporting goods in a variety of industries. As pallets are repeatedly used, pallets that are used a certain number of times require washing. Resin pallets are washed, for example, with water or liquid cleaner. To reuse the washed pallets, the pallets have to be dried. In a conventional pallet washing step, for example, water left on a pallet is removed with a blower. A method of promoting drying of a pallet by blowing hot air onto the pallet with a blower and a method of promoting drying after washing by heating wash water are known. A pallet washing system is also known, which dries a pallet by hot air after the pallet is centrifugally spun for dewatering (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).